Anne McCaffrey
Anne Inez McCaffrey ( Cambridge (Massachusetts) , April 1st 1926 - November 21 2011 ) was an American science fiction writer , known for the series Dragonriders of Pern''.'' Contents * 1 Life * 2 Bibliography ** 2.1 Dragon Riders of Pern series ** 2.2 Chronicles of the Crystal Singers of Ballybran Life McCaffrey studied Slavic languages and literature at Radcliffe College. In the USA and in Düsseldorf she studied singing and opera directing. She worked at the opera inDelaware . They married in 1950 and had three children: Alec, Anne and George Todd. After her divorce in 1970 she moved to County Wicklow , Ireland , where she lived until her death in a self-designed house called Dragon Hold Underhill. The writing they had been transferred to her son Todd, so that there is still no end have to come to the Pern series. McCaffrey published her first story, Freedom of the race in 1953, but only became really active as an author since 1967, with her first novel, Restoree and the first stories about Pern in the magazine Analog ScienceFiction / Science Fact. The novella Weyr Search she was in 1968 the first woman to a Hugo Award won. In the same year she won the Nebula Award for the novel Dragon Rider. In 1979 she received theGandalf Award for the novel The White Dragon. In 2005 she was named Grand Master by the Science Fiction Writers of America (SWFA). Bibliography Dragon Riders of Pern * Dragonflight (1968 - this book is adapted from the stories Weyr Search and Dragon Rider (2 parts), appeared in three episodes of Analog Science Fiction / Science Fact October 1967, December 1967 and January 1968, Dutch Dragon Flight ) * Dragon Quest (1970, Dutch Dragon Tour) * Dragon Song (1976) * Dragon Singer (1977) * The White Dragon (1978, Dutch White Dragon) * Dragon Drums (1979) * Moreta Dragon Lady of Pern (1983, Dutch Lady Drake) * Nerilka's Story (1986) * Dragon Dawn (1988, Dutch Dawn of the Dragons) * Renegades of Pern (1989; The Dutch Apostates of Pern) * All the Weyrs of Pern (1991, Dutch Rescue Pern) * The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (1993) * The Dolphins' Bell (1993) * The Dolphins of Pern (1994) * The Girl Who Heard Dragons (1994) * Red Star Rising (1996 Dragon's Eye in the US'')'' * Master Harper of Pern (1998) * The Skies of Pern (2001) * Dragon's Kin (2003; with her son Todd McCaffrey) * Dragon Blood (2005; written by Todd McCaffrey only) Short stories: * The Smallest Dragonboy (1973) - among others in Get off the Unicorn (1987) and A Gift of Dragons (2002) * The Girl Who Heard Dragons (1994) - including The Girl Who Heard Dragons (1994) and A Gift of Dragons (2002) * Runner of Pern (1998) - among other Legends (1998, ed Robert Silverberg.) And A Gift of Dragons (2002) * Ever the Twain (2002) - A Gift of Dragons (2002) * Beyond Between (2004) - in Legends II (2004, ed Robert Silverberg.) Chronicles of the Crystal Singers of Ballybran * The Crystal Singer (1975, revised 1982) * Killashandra (1992) * Crystallin (1992) Category:American fantasy writer Category:American science fiction writer